fearstreetfandomcom-20200213-history
List of all the fear street books
Titles of All Fear Street Books Original Series: 'R.L. Stine penned 52 books under in original series, which ran from 1989 to 1999. These stories tended to be a single tale surrounding the cursed Fear Street. Occassionally there would be mentions of characters who had previously appeared, but generally those who survived Fear Street moved away or were simply never mentioned again. *The New Girl (1989; republished 2005) *The Surprise Party (1990) *The Overnight (1989) *Missing (1990) *The Wrong Number (1990) *The Sleepwalker (1990) *Haunted (1990) *Halloween Party (1990) *The Stepsister (1990; republished 2005) *Ski Weekend (1991) *The Fire Game (1991) *Lights Out (1991) *The Secret Bedroom (1991) *The Knife (1992) *The Prom Queen (1992) *First Date (1992; republished 2006) *The Best Friend (1992) *The Cheater (1993; republished 1999) *Sunburn (1993) *The New Boy (1994) *The Dare (1992; 1994) *Bad Dreams (1994) *Double Date (1994) *The Thrill Club (1994) *One Evil Summer (1994) *The Mind Reader (1994) *Wrong Number 2 (1995) *Truth or Dare (1995) *Dead End (1995) *Final Grade (1995) *Switched (1995; republished 2006) *College Weekend (1995) *The Stepsister 2 (1995) *What Holly Heard (1996) *The Face (1996) *Secret Admirer (1996; republished 2006) *The Perfect Date (1996; republished 2005) *The Confession (1996; republished 2005) *The Boy Next Door (1996) *Night Games (1996) *Runaway (1997) *Killer's Kiss (1997; republished 2005) *All Night Party (1997; republished 2005) *The Rich Girl (1997; republished 2005) *Cat (1997) *Fear Hall: The Beginning (1997) *Fear Hall: The Conclusion (1997) *Who Killed The Homecoming Queen? (1997) *Into The Dark (1997) *Best Friend 2 (1997) *Trapped (1997) *The Stepbrother (1997) -- initially published as part of the regular ''Fear Street series, this is technically the first book of the New Fear Street series '''New Fear Street *Camp Out (1999) *Scream Jennifer, Scream (1999) *The Bad Girl (1999) Fear Street Super Chiller: '''These books were longer than those published in the regular series. They followed the same format of mild teen friendly horror. *Party Summer (1991) *Silent Night (1991) *Goodnight Kiss (1992) *Broken Hearts (1993) *Silent Night 2 (1993) *The Dead Lifeguard (1993) *Cheerleaders: The New Evil (1994) *Bad Moonlight (1995) *The New Year's Party (1995) *Goodnight Kiss 2 (1996) *Silent Night 3 (1996) *High Tide (1997) *Cheerleaders: The Evil Lives! (1998) '''Cheerleaders: '''This trilogy followed the haunting of Corky Corcoran and the Shadyside High cheerleaders. An evil spirit that has resided within the grave of Sarah Fear is unleashed upon the cheerleading team and attempts to possess Shadyside teens, bringing out their dark emotions and using the teens to kill those that would stand in the way. *The First Evil (1992) *The Second Evil (1992) *The Third Evil (1992) '''The Fear Street Saga *The Betrayal *The Secret *The Burning 99 Fear Street:The House of Evil *The First Horror *The Second Horror *The Third Horror Cataluna Chronicles *The Evil Moon *The Dark Secret *The Deadly Fire Fear Park *The First Scream *The Loudest Scream *The Last Scream Fear Street Sagas *A New Fear *House of Whispers *Forbidden Secrets *The Sign of Fear *The Hidden Evil *Daughters of Silence *Children of Fear *Dance of Death *Heart of the Hunter *The Awakening Evil *Circle of Fire *Chamber of Fear *Faces of Terror *One Last Kiss *Door of Death *The Hand of Power *The Raven Woman (never released) *Carousel of Fear (never released) Fear Street Seniors *Let's Party *In Too Deep *The Thirst *No Answer *Last Chance *The Gift *Fight Team Fight *Sweetheart, Evil Heart *Spring Break *Wicked *Prom Date *Graduation Day Fear Street Nights *Moonlight Secrets *Midnight Games *Darkest Dawn Collector's Editions *The Beginning: The New Girl The Surprise Party The Overnight *Nightmares: The Sleepwalker The Secret Bedroom Bad Dreams *Secrets: The Confession What Holly Heard The Face *Dangerous Girls: The Rich Girl The Dare The Prom Queen *Evil Powers: Runaway The Mind Reader The Thrill Club *Summer Horror: Sunburn The Dead Lifeguard One Evil Summer *Deadly Games: The Fire Game Night Games Truth or Dare *Lessons in Terror: The Cheater College Weekend Final Grade *Creatures of the Night: Haunted Bad Moonlight Trapped *Fear Park: The First Scream The Loudest Scream The Last Scream *99 Fear Street: The First Horror The Second Horror The Third Horror *Cheerleaders: The First Evil The Second Evil The Third Evil *Goodnight Kiss: Goodnight Kiss Goodnight Kiss 2 The Vampire Club (short story) *Fear Street Saga: The Betrayal The Secret The Burning Fear Street Omnibus *Dark Terrors: The New Girl The Prom Queen The Stepsister *Heartbreakers: The Best Friend Broken Hearts First Date *Dead of Night: Haunted Halloween Party The Sleepwalker *No Way Out: The Surprise Party The Wrong Number The Cheater Category:Fear Street List